Finding What Was Once Lost
by xoxtinkerhell
Summary: Tawny gets the role in the new school play...which is based on her romance with Louis. Will romance spark once more? Or will surprises be around every corner? Read to find out..NEW TITLE![used to be; findign what was once lost.. i repete[sp?]] NEW TITLE!]
1. one

"Louis! Twitty! I got the part in the school play!" Tawny yelled as she ran up to them, holding a handful of papers. Louis looked at Twitty, then Tawny.  
  
"Alright!" he shouted, holding his out for a high five, which Tawny slapped.  
  
"Cool. So what play is it?" Twitty asked.  
  
"Well, you see. The thing is, it's a play that Tom wrote. He won the creativity contest so not only did he write it, but also he's the co- director or something like that. Anyway, its like a love story between two unlikely people! You see, the girl is a dark, artsy type and the guy she falls in love with is a loud, goofy, jealous troublemaker. Its such a great story." The smile left the face of Louis.  
  
"That sounds like." Tawny interrupted him.  
  
"The opposite role is by that new kid Sean plays Ralph." Twitty snickered.  
  
"Your character falls in love with a kid named, Ralph?" he said laughing. Tawny rolled her eyes and Louis whistled.  
  
"That sounds like something Louis would say, and thanks for not laughing Louis.this play is very important to me." Louis nodded.  
  
"Of course, so tell me about your character."  
  
"Well, I play the artsy Kathleen. Kathleen is a quite girl, who is friends with Ralph and Ralph's best friend, Gary. Slowly, but surely, they fall in love! But their love is soon cut short when Kathleen has another guy friend and when they both land a role in a commercial, Ralph gets jealous when he finds out there is a kissing part and after that it all goes downhill!" Tawny excitedly explained. Twitty caught on to what Louis had already noticed.  
  
"Tawny, in case you didn't notice.that's not Toms story," Twitty said, getting up and placing his arms over both Louis' and Tawnys shoulders.  
  
"Its not?" Tawny asked.  
  
"No, its yours and Louis's."  
  
*  
  
"And his whole story is just what happened to you and Tawny?" Ren asked, sitting on her bed next to Louis.  
  
"Yup, and Tom is saying its his story." Ren looked at him with a sympathetic look. Ren and Louis went to a camp over the summer that brought them closer. Since then, they've been sharing secrets like old best friends. The 'dinner bell' rang and they both rushed downstairs. It was pizza night, the night where anything went. They both grabbed a slice and ran back upstairs.  
  
"But I'm happy for her, she's going to be a GREAT Kathleen." 


	2. two

"Ralph! Stop being so jealous.I love you." Tawny said to the mirror in her locker. She shook her head and cleared her voice.  
  
"Ralph, stop being so jealous.I.I love you." She said again, but this time nodded in approval. Louis stood from afar with Twitty watching.  
  
"Wow man, she's really good," Twitty said switching his science book with his math book. Louis nodded and looked away. She could still hear Tawny going over some lines before he looked at her again.  
  
"I uh, I read the play last night. It's.its really good. Just like things were last time.it reminded me of some things," Louis said leaning on his locker, talking to Twitty but looking at Tawny. Tawny closed her locker and headed towards the two, Louis began laughing loudly.  
  
"Ha! That's a.that's a good one Twitty, isn't it?" Louis said quickly, then looked at Tawny.  
  
"Hey, Tawny." She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Hey Louis." After a minute or so, the bell rung. Louis turned away then quickly turned back towards Tawny and Twitty.causing him to go in a circle.  
  
"Ima, ima going to go to class now. Bye!" he said and walked away.  
  
*  
  
Louis and Twitty sat at lunch when Tawny came up. Louis smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Tawny, how's the play going?" he asked. She took a sip of juice and nodded.  
  
"GREAT! I love it so much! Its so much fun." She said taking a bite of her hamburger. Louis smiled at her again. Twitty looked at Louis, who kept looking at Tawny and smiling. Then he looked at Tawny who kept looking up at Louis, smiling. He chuckled to himself. It was obvious, the two still liked each other, but neither wanted to make things difficult.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing after school?" Louis asked, opening a can of juice. Twitty shrugged and Tawny smiled.  
  
"I have to practice my lines a bit," she said looking at Louis. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Do you, you know.um want any help?" Tawny flashed another big smile.  
  
"Louis, that's so sweet of you. I would love for you to help me with my lines. I'll be over your house at three." And with that, Tawny was off to class again. Louis did a little cheer and Twitty smiled again.  
  
"Dude, you so like her!" he said, popping a spoonful of peas in his mouth. Louis watched her walk away.  
  
"Man, I like.love her!" 


	3. three

Louis quickly put his laundry away. Ren came up the stairs and poked her head in.  
  
"Louis, what's with the cleaning up?" she asked, leaning on his doorway. He shrugged bit.  
  
"No special reason, Tawny is just coming over to study her lines with me a bit, no biggie." Ren began to smile.  
  
"You've never cleaned up before any of your friends came over.including Tawny." Louis shrugged it off.  
  
"Well, I just feel like cleaning up a bit that's all," he said tucking his blankets under mattress. The doorbell rung and Louis stood erect. The two siblings just stared at each other for a minute when Steve yelled up to Louis.  
  
"Lou! Tawny's here!" Louis shooed Ren out and invited Tawny in. Tawny was holding a handful of papers.  
  
"Here, you can read the part of Ralph." Louis nodded and grabbed a script. Tawny sat on his bed and he sat next to her. She cleared her throat a bit.  
  
"Kathleen! How can you go on with this? You know how I feel about that kissing scene!" Louis said, Tawny smiled and nodded.  
  
"We've been over this a thousand times! I love acting, and you know it. Please don't get in the way of my dream." Louis waited then Tawny nudged him.  
  
"Oh, me? Ok, um.I love you Kathleen, you're the only girl I've loved since I moved here."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"No Kathleen! Just the mere thought of you kissing another guy eats me up inside! Just tell me you love me.tell me I mean something to you."  
  
"Louis, I love you," Tawny said, touching the hand of Louis. Their faces were almost touching. Louis blinked and pulled away.  
  
"Wha.what did you say?"  
  
"I said, Ralph I love you. Its in the script." Louis began to shake his head.  
  
"No, you said Louis, I love you. You still have feelings for me!" he said, looking into her eyes. Tawny began to turn red. Neither knew what to do or say, then Louis knew the perfect thing. He leaned over and kissed her. Without hesitation, she kissed back.  
  
Finally, they pulled away from each other. Tawny let out a small breath. "Whoa," was all she could say. 


	4. four

"You kissed Tawny.again?" Twitty asked over the phone. Louis nodded to himself then answered Twitty.  
  
"Yeah, I actually did. She said; Louis, I love you.and it felt like a good time to do so!" he admitted.  
  
"So, are you guys a thing again?" Twitty asked.  
  
"Uh, well. She kind of left after we kissed.and I called you right away. What should I do?" He asked sitting on his chair.  
  
"I'd say call her. Go on, hang up on me.I'm not that important." Louis hung up, without even saying goodbye. As fast as he could, he dialed Tawnys number. She answered first ring.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Tawny. Louis. We need to talk."  
  
"Yeah we do." Louis sighed.  
  
"Where do we begin?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, you kissed me.I kissed you."  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"So, are we like boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Tawny asked.  
  
"If you want to be." Louis said dully. There was a moment of silence, and then Tawny spoke.  
  
"I.I have to go. We'll talk about this later," Tawny said, hanging up. Louis felt his heart sunk to the lower pit of his stomach. Curses spewed from his mouth. Ren poked her head in again.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Louis looked at her. his eyes seemed to glow.  
  
"Just go away!" he yelled and slammed his door. Quickly, he called Twitty, but he wasn't home. Lost in confusion, he hopped on his bike and rode over to Tawnys. Knowing her parents rule; no visitors past nine, he snuck to her window, which was open. He heard two voices, which sounded a lot like Twittys and Tawnys.  
  
"You told him you loved him? What are you on crazy pills? Then you kissed him!" the voice of Twitty said.  
  
"I think I might still have some feelings for him," Tawny said. Suddenly, the two came into the eyesight of Louis. Twitty was holding Tawny as they sat on her bed.  
  
"Still have feelings for him? Its been a year, and we've been together a year and a half. So who is it?" Twitty asked, swaying Tawny back and forth.  
  
"You, I'll always chose you," she said, then kissed him. Louis punched threw Tanwys screened window.  
  
"How could you man! You're my best bud, and Tawny! I love you! How could you both!?" he screamed then jumped on his bike and rode away. A single tear ran down Tanwys cheek as she watched him ride off. 


	5. five

Nothing happened over the weekend. Both Tawny and Twitty called, but Louis refused to speak to either. Soon enough, it was Monday again. But instead of walking with Twitty to school, asked Tom for a ride.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what's the sudden change with you and Twitty? I mean, you never asked me for a ride before!" Tom said, sitting with Louis in the back of his parents' car. Toms' mom was driving. Louis didn't answer, he was watching out the window. He could see Twitty and Tawny walking down the street holding hands and he turned towards Tom.  
  
"Tom, have you ever had your heard broken?" he asked. Tom shook his head.  
  
"I just haven't found that special girl yet, though I have found some pretty choice women in our school who have declined me a simple date." Louis nodded and looked at the window again. Twitty kissed Tawny on the cheek and walked into the school, Tawny hung around the parking lot, obviously waiting for Louis.  
  
"Here we are kids!" Toms' mom said, and then kissed Tom on the cheek.  
  
"Have a super day!" she said, honking the horn then driving away, Tom wiped his face. 'My mom' he muttered, and then walked away. Tawny went up to Louis.  
  
"Hey, we need to talk," she said.  
  
"About what?" he said, walking past her very fast. Tawny had to jog to catch up.  
  
"Louis, this is serious. Lets act like adults about it," she said. Louis shook his head.  
  
"Tawny, I don't want to be an adult, I just want to live my life the way it is! You were a big part of it.secrets don't do anyone good." He said rushing to his locker, but Tawny still followed.  
  
"Look, everyone knew you still like me, and me and Twitty have liked each other for a while and we decided to keep things on the down low until the summer." Louis turned and looked at her.  
  
"You said you think you still have feelings for me.I think you do, just don't hide them." He said, and then walked away. Tawny stood there, watching Louis walk away when Twitty put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Lets go," he said, and pulled her off towards class.  
  
*  
  
"My best friend is a backstabber.I'm all alone in this world.no one knows how im feeling.I'm just so pissed!" Louis screamed out while banging on his drums, playing to a punk rock sound. Ren walked by, then stopped.  
  
"Whoa, what's with the sudden change is music?" she asked. Louis stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Just expressing myself," he said, getting up from the drums.  
  
"Let me guess, she was secretly dating Tawny?" she asked.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Louis, it's all over the high school as well as the middle school.its bad." Louis fell backwards on his bed.  
  
"What else could go wrong?" he asked, then covered his face with a pillow. 


	6. six

"Are you still going to her play?" Ren asked after dinner. Louis shrugged.  
  
"Its tomorrow night.I mean.I should still go, the play was based on our love life after all." he said staring into space. There was silence for minutes, but was interrupted but a ringing phone. Ren lunged for it.  
  
"Hello? Uh.yeah, sure. Hold on. Louis, its for you." He took the phone, hoping it was Tawny.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, his throat was dry.  
  
"Lou, its Twitty. Dude, we need to talk." Why did everyone need to talk? He thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, about what?" he asked. But he knew what it was, so did Twitty.  
  
"You know man, the whole thing."  
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk, talk to me after the play tomorrow night." Then he hung up. Ren looked at Louis. Louis looked at Ren. Then, Louis went upstairs.straight to bed.  
  
*  
  
"People, people please! Just everyone please take your seats! The play will begin momentarily, now hey you! Knock that off!" Tom yelled out into the audience. Louis stood to the side, playing with the tassel on the curtain. Tawny came up behind him and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you came, it means a lot." Louis folded is arms and looked at her. Tom gave the final call for everyone to get to his or her seats. The lights slowly dimmed and the curtain began to rise. She kissed Louis lightly on the cheek and walked towards the stage. He smiled a bit, and put his hand to his check. Twitty came up next to him.  
  
"Louis.about this whole thing, I know you like her and all but." Louis stopped him.  
  
"Its cool man, if she's happy with you, then I'm happy for you," and with that he held out his hand. Twitty gladly slapped it. They both watched the play from the side of the stage. Every now and then, Tawny would give Louis a glance. After two hours, the play was finally over. The crew, cast, and writer all took a bow. Tom took the mic once more.  
  
"And a special thanks for the inspiration of this play, Louis and Tawny!" the audience clapped louder and Tawny signaled Louis on stage. He gladly ran on and waved to the crowd, Tawny gave him a hug and another kiss on the cheek before giving her final wave to the audience. The play had been a success.  
  
* Twitty hugged Tawny and jumped into his parents' jeep. Tawny took Louis by the hand.  
  
"After tonight, the play really made me think about some stuff and me and Twitty broke up while you were talking to Tom about not getting a ride with him. I realized, its you I'd be happiest with all along." she said, holding both his hands.  
  
"I'll kiss you now, if you promise you're not going out with someone else behind me back," he said, with a bit of a chuckle. Tawny smiled.  
  
"I promise," she whispered, and they kissed. And that's the end of that chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note; ok, short fic? YES! But don't worry! I'm going to start a whole Even Stevens Line of FanFic's, all will be much longer! Don't expect it like, to be started tomorrow..Because I still need to finish my Lizzie McGuire one, plus I also have a life.so it could take a few days! Now everyone who read this PLEASE REVIEW! IM BEGGING! Well, gotta bounce! REVIEW NOW! 


End file.
